Untitled Story About Us
by gyoulight
Summary: [ONESHOT] Hari dimana Luhan ingin menyerah, ia bertemu dengan pemuda berseragam yang mengaku kehilangan ibunya. Tuhan rupanya melarangnya untuk mati, walaupun mungkin ia tidak bisa lari dari cincin yang telah melingkar di jari manisnya. "Mencintai tidak pernah diukur dari seberapa bahagia kau bersamanya..." [HUNHAN] [BL] [ANGST/?]


**Untitled Story: About Us**

by Gyoulight

.

.

.

.

**HUNHAN FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Angst (?)

**RATING**: T

.

.

.

.

* * *

_"Pertemuan kita sebenarnya cukup sederhana. _

_Hanya saja Tuhan ingin kita memahami, mengapa kita dipertemukan."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Bagi Luhan, ia tidak masalah tidak punya uang, keluarga, rumah dan juga seorang tunangan. Ia rasa, ia tidak pula perlu terlahir ke dunia jika semua orang mengaturnya seperti pencipta. Mengaturnya hidup dan bernafas di tempat tertentu seperti Tuhan. Mengontrol jam-jam hidupnya seperti pemegang _remote control_ dimana dirinya hanya perlu mengangguk untuk tunduk dalam sebongkah senyuman.

Ia tidak butuh rumah, ia tidak butuh orang yang mengatur. Karena ia punya Tuhan. Tuhan-lah yang lebih berhak mengatur bagaimana takdirnya berjalan. Bukan manusia seperti dirinya, walaupun mungkin merekalah yang mungkin melahirkannya ke dunia. Mengenalkannya banyak hal, sampai otaknya mampu menghadapi kerasnya dunia pendidikan. Dan ia tidak percaya bahwa walaupun demikian ia tetap bisa melakukannya dengan menjadi yang terbaik.

Dulu Luhan tidak akan bisa makan jika ia tidak menyelesaikan ujiannya dengan nilai sempurna. Ibunya akan mengusirnya, atau mungkin mengurungnya di dalam ruang belajar yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku. Ayahnya hanya akan diam, tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun atau menolongnya. Malah memilihkannya seorang tunangan tepat ketika ia menyelesaikan bangku kuliahnya. Lantas ia hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati ketika semua itu terjadi. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun seperti apa yang dialami kakaknya dahulu.

Lalu kini Luhan memutuskan untuk menggeret kopernya. Membawa semua barang yang ingin ia bawa ke tengah hujan, dengan membiarkan hujan deras itu mengguyur setiap jengkal tubuhnya yang kering. Dan jika ia bisa meminta, ingin rasanya ia meminta untuk segera mati dan tidak terlahir kembali.

"Berjalan di bawah hujan adalah sesuatu yang menyedihkan."

Begitulah kalimat pertama yang didengarnya setelah sampai di halte yang sepi. Berharap itu hanyalah ilusinya yang berbicara, dibandingkan menerka perihal Tuhan yang sengaja mengirim seorang malaikat hitam yang akan mencabut nyawanya. Dan Luhan menjadi seseorang yang paling munafik karena pernah mengaku ingin mati di bawah hujan, tapi tidak juga punya nyali untuk menerima ajal.

"Mau mati bersamaku?"

Bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa, bukan pula pembunuh atau pria jahat lainnya. Sosok itu hanya seorang pemuda berseragam SMA yang sudah duduk manis di kursi halte. Menunggu bus besar datang seperti orang bodoh di ujung malam yang gelap.

Nyatanya, Luhan pun sama bodohnya. Untuk apa ia datang ke halte kalau ia tahu benar kapan sebuah bus akan berhenti beroperasi?

Luhan lantas tersenyum geli karena Tuhan lebih memilih mengirimkannya bocah blasteran yang lucu dibandingkan seorang pembunuh kejam yang bisa merenggut nyawanya. Namun satu hal, melihat surai pirang si pemuda malah mengingatkannya tentang sesuatu yang penting di dalam hidupnya. Dimana ia merasa orang tua pemuda ini begitu lalai karena membiarkannya berkeliaran di hari kelulusan yang berharga.

Padahal kalau ia sadar diri, ia juga mengaku tidak suka diatur. Tapi seperti pengakuannya, dia cukup munafik untuk mengatakan bahwa orang tuanya telah mendidiknya menjadi anak yang luar biasa hingga lancang menilai moral dalam diri seseorang.

Luhan melepaskan tarikan kopernya. Menatap ujung jemari pucatnya yang tergores sesuatu. Dan sialnya ia tidak tahu mengapa jemarinya bisa terluka sebegitu besar. "Apa orang tuamu tidak mencarimu?"

Si pemuda berdecih. Tidak suka jika Luhan menilainya tak lebih dari seorang bocah ingusan, tersesat dengan tidak membawa uang, atau yang lebih menyedihkan diusir dari rumah. "Ibuku meninggal beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan aku yakin jika ayahku lebih mementingkan jasad ibuku daripada putranya."

Luhan berkedip mendengar pengakuan si pemuda. Untuk sepersekian detik jiwanya membeku didera hujan yang pekat. Ia pun tidak mengerti mengapa ia terus berdiri di luar dibandingkan berlari berlindung di bawah atap halte yang sempit. Ya, seperti pemuda menyedihkan yang ditemuinya malam ini.

"Tapi aku tidak semenyedihkan itu," kekeh si pemuda setia menatapnya diguyur hujan. Tidak menawarkannya duduk seperti pemuda sopan kebanyakan. "Aku masih punya ayah."

Luhan yang diserang pahit segera merogoh sakunya. Mendekat pada si pemuda, lalu memberikannya sebuah dompet utuh yang sejak tadi berada di saku. Lagi pula Luhan akan mati, jadi dia tidak akan membutuhkan semua uang yang dia punya. "Pulanglah dan hibur ayahmu."

"Aku punya _black card_." Pemuda itu kemudian terkekeh mengabaikan dompetnya. Menunjukkan sepotong _black card_ di saku dengan cukup sarkastis. "Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak menyedihkan."

Maka Luhan memasukkan kembali dompetnya ke dalam saku. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau menyedihkan," tutur Luhan mengubur rasa malu yang tersisa di wajahnya. Katakanlah otaknya sedang kacau, jadi ia hanya berpikir dengan spontanitas. Tahu-tahu ia juga mirip ayahnya yang suka menyelesaikan banyak hal dengan uang. Sangat mengejutkan.

"Hanya carilah sesuatu yang membuatmu tenang."

Si pemuda mendegus. Tertunduk dalam ia menatap ujung sepatunya. "Aku sedang menimbang apakah aku harus ikut ibuku atau tidak."

Luhan seketika merasakan sesuatu tengah menampar ulu hatinya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana jika salah satu orang tuanya pergi. Meninggalkannya tanpa kata dan tak akan pernah kembali. Menangiskah ia? Atau ia akan merasa gila seperti pemuda konyol ini?

Tapi dari yang Luhan tahu, sekeras apapun hidup ini bergerak tidak ada yang tidak akan menangis jika kehilangan. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan ketika seseorang ditinggal oleh yang begitu dikasihi. Bukankah begitu?

"Jangan berbohong kalau kau ingin menangis karena kehilangannya." Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di samping si pemuda. Membiarkan kopernya basah diguyur hujan karena tak kunjung diamankan bersamanya. "Tuhan itu adil. Dia tahu kapan seseorang harus dipanggil kembali."

Pemuda berseragam itu lantas terkikik menyilangkan lengannya di dada. Menganggap remeh kalimatnya yang entah sejak kapan bisa sepositif itu. "Melihatmu menggeret koper besar di tengah hujan membuatku ragu jika Tuhan seadil itu."

"Benar. Aku pun ragu kalau Tuhan adil. Dia tidak mengaturku lebih keras jika dibandingkan dengan ibuku." Luhan terkekeh. Masih menatap jemarinya yang terluka tapi tidak kunjung berdarah. Dan rasanya menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih perih dibandingkan dengan sakit di hatinya. "Aku selalu merasa begitu setiap kali aku lelah. Tapi pada nyatanya bukan Tuhan yang tidak adil. Kita saja yang tidak bisa memandang sesuatu dengan benar."

"Tuhan ingin manusia bersyukur atas segala yang mereka miliki, tapi manusia kadang tidak tahu diri. Maunya bahagia di dunia saja tanpa ingat jika kebahagiaan dunia ini hanyalah fana."

Si pemuda menatapnya kosong. Merasa sedikit muak karena seseorang terus saja mengguruinya. "Kau ingin jadi guru?"

"Tidak," geleng Luhan polos. Tapi ia tahu benar kalau pemuda asing itu tidak suka digurui. Hanya saja ia senang karena menemukan seseorang yang mau mendengarnya bicara. Sesederhana itu. "Aku tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan."

"Maka kau orang yang sangat munafik," hardik si pemuda. Matanya yang seribut hujan menatapnya penuh arti. Menggambarkan hatinya tentang sesuatu yang pahit dan tidak semua orang akan mengerti.

Namun Luhan tersenyum kecil menepuk bahu rapuh si pemuda. "Bocah sepertimu seharusnya pulang dan tidur."

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk hidup sendiri. Aku punya _black card_," balas si pemuda bersih keras. Lantas membuang wajahnya jauh-jauh dari pandangannya. Menyembunyikan jernih matanya yang kian memburam.

Luhan pun mendongak menangkap tiap rinai hujan yang jatuh. Perasaannya begitu tenang kala ia dapatkan kesunyian besar di dalam dirinya. Ia pun segera merasa salah jika ia mengaku telah membenci kedua orang tuanya. "_Black card_ bahkan tidak bisa mengganti ibumu."

Si pemuda kemudian mengusap kuat ujung matanya. Memunggunginya sepi sendirian dalam tangis diam-diam. "Sialan," lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Lantas ketika Luhan menemukan getaran pada bahu kurus itu, matanya pun ikut dirundung pilu. Hatinya yang koyak tak kalah meraung di bawah hujan. Meneriakkan sakit yang sama besarnya dengan sakit si pemuda. "Bagaimana ya? Bajuku terlalu basah untuk memelukmu."

e)(o

Menurut Luhan, hari itu adalah hari dimana Tuhan menunjukkannya sesuatu yang patut ia syukuri. Luhan patut melakukannya karena Tuhan melarangnya bunuh diri lalu dipertemukan dengan pemuda ajaib yang selalu bisa menyingkirkan banyak sepi dalam hidupnya. Sebut ia gila, tapi bersama pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu, ia selalu bisa melewati hari-harinya yang kelam.

Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah. Menyewa sebuah apartemen cukup besar di tengah kota yang mungkin saja membantu melupakan bujukan ibunya yang memintanya untuk kembali. Ia pun telah mencoba membuang status keluarganya, melamar pekerjaan di berbagai tempat yang sesuai dengan jurusannya. Tapi sekali lagi, semua itu tidaklah semudah pemikirannya.

Pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu akhirnya berhasil masuk Universitas Seoul dengan bantuan Luhan yang dengan sabar mengajarinya bebagai hal. Tiap waktu pemuda itu terbiasa datang padanya, mengeluhkan berbagai pelajaran yang tidak ia pahami. Sampai Luhan dengan pikiran pendeknya memberikan kode pintu apartemennya pada Sehun, agar pemuda itu punya tempat untuk berkeluh kesah.

Nyaris Luhan tidak pernah terganggu dengan keberadaan Sehun, justru ia senang karena mendapatkan teman bicara.

Suatu hari, Sehun datang dengan berkantong-kantong makanan dan barang. Pemuda itu bilang ayahnya pulang dan membawa banyak oleh-oleh dari luar negeri. Luhan senang luar biasa, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau hatinya terus saja diluputi mendung.

"Kau tidak senang?" tanya Sehun membaca air wajahnya yang keruh. Dan itu membuat si pemuda ikut sedih meliriknya. Tahu-tahu pemuda itu semakin mengenalnya dengan baik, bahkan lebih baik daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ditolak," kekeh Luhan berusaha baik-baik saja. Tidak ingin mengatakan kalau ibunya baru saja datang menentukan tanggal pernikahannya. Entah kenapa.

Namun sekali lagi Sehun menyarankannya sesuatu yang sama. "Aku bisa bilang pada ayahku kalau kau mau─"

Melihat kedipan polos pemuda itu mengingatkannya akan dirinya di masa lalu. Begitu polos dan hanya ada kata 'ya' untuk banyak tawaran ayah-ibunya. Meski ia sendiri mengaku tidak menyukai semua itu. "Akan lebih baik jika aku mendapatkan sendiri pekerjaanku."

"Aku akan membelikanmu rumah," gumam Sehun mengunyah permennya. Maniknya lalu berlarian di lantai, tidak mau bersitatap dengannya. "Jadi kau tidak perlu bayar uang sewa."

Luhan pun terkekeh mengusak surai halus si pemuda. Menikmati bagaimana Sehun merengut kemudian melempar tangannya dengan cukup keras. Ya, lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Lagipula sejak kapan Sehun bisa sekuat ini melempar tangannya? "Belajarlah dengan benar."

"Tinggallah denganku suatu hari," pintanya canggung, merebut permen lainnya di atas meja.

Luhan seketika tersadar akan kilauan cincin yang melingkar di jarinya. Mendapatinya tersemat dengan baik disana, membuatnya tertarik untuk memutarnya kosong. "Jangan melamarku," tutunya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

Luhan mematung menatap sepasang iris yang menawannya. Dadanya seketika bergemuruh, meributkan hal-hal yang tidak ia pahami dengan baik. Bahkan ketika ia yakin jantungnya mendadak berhenti, ia tidak begitu mengerti sejak kapan Sehun bisa menjadi begitu berarti di dalam hidupnya.

Namun Luhan kian merasa salah ketika berpikir telah mengotori pikiran pemuda yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Karena ialah penyebab dari mengapa Sehun bisa begitu memahami arti dari sebuah perasaan bernama cinta dan juga sebuah kasih sayang.

"Kau belum cukup dewasa untuk mengerti hal serius semacam itu."

Sehun terdiam seribu bahasa. Matanya berkedip halus di antara sinar surya yang menyusup lewat jendela. Membuatnya bersinar lebih terang bahkan ketika kulitnya ditempa diagonal bayang.

Butuh beberapa saat ketika Luhan pikir ia harus pergi, dan Sehun menahan lengannya dengan banyak harapan. Luhan pun akhirnya tahu pemuda itu tengah sungguh-sungguh soal bicara.

"Aku menyukaimu," utaranya kembali bersibobok dengan kedua matanya. Membuat untaian dari sebuah ketulusan yang berasal dari hati. Sekaligus membuat Luhan membayang indah, bagaimana jika semua itu benar adanya.

Tapi sayangnya, Luhan tetaplah seseorang yang tidak bisa mendengar siapapun selain ibunya. Ia mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, tetap akan menikahi gadis pilihan orang tuanya. Dan mungkin, ia akan pergi meninggalkan Sehun cepat atau lambat. Kembali ke China─seperti kakaknya─tanpa harapan yang jelas.

Luhan melepas jemari Sehun yang menahannya lembut. Lantas mengusap sayang surai pemuda itu dalam senyum yang dipaksakan. "Kau hanya tidak cukup paham dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Rasa yang seperti itu pasti akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu."

Sehun menyingkirkan kuat jemarinya lagi. Ekor matanya kemudian menajam sebelum mengambil tasnya untuk lebih dahulu pergi dari sana. "Mau berapa kali aku bilang padamu─"

"aku bukan anak kecil!"

Pintu terbanting dengan keras. Menyisakan Luhan yang hanya berdiri di lantai.

Nyatanya Luhan tidak pernah memandang sesuatu dengan benar. Sedikitpun ia tidak pernah melakukannya dengan benar.

e)(o

Luhan sekali lagi melepas cincinnya. Menyimpannya dalam kotak kecil yang sudah cukup usang disembunyikan dalam laci kamarnya. Seorang pria dengan setelan tidurnya kemudian masuk diam-diam menepuk pundaknya. Membuyarkan lamunannya yang tertekuk dari segala macam andai, sampai perlu memandangnya dengan begitu pilu.

Wajah cerah Yifan kemudian membayang dalam binernya. Terdiam ia mengambil duduk di tepi ranjangnya yang masih saja terasa dingin saat disentuh.

"Kau harus segera tidur," saran kakaknya lembut. Selalu menenangkan dan terasa begitu berbeda dari ibunya yang tegas.

Namun Luhan masih saja termenung dalam kekalutan di atas otaknya. Membuatnya semakin pening lalu diserang insomnia ringan. Jemarinya yang kecil segera menautkan diri satu-sama lain, merasa tidak siap dengan mentari yang bisa kapan saja muncul kala ia terlelap.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya kakaknya lagi. Berusaha menenangkannya karena terlalu paham dengan gundah yang dialaminya. Dan kakaknya pun demikian ketika melewati hari sebelum tanggal pernikahannya dahulu.

Maka Luhan bertanya sesuatu yang tak jauh berbeda dengan pertanyaan yang selalu Yifan risaukan ketika itu. "Apa yang Zitao lakukan ketika _gege_ pergi?"

"Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya," mulai Yifan tersenyum manis, tetapi penuh luka di suatu tempat. Dan Luhan yakin kalau Yifan tidak pernah berhasil menyembuhkannya. "Dia penuh senyum memberiku sebuah hadiah yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku minta dari siapapun."

Berkedip Luhan mendengarkan. "Apa dia bahagia?"

"Kurasa tidak," jawabnya menggeleng. Dingin lantas mengguyur malam keduanya. Sinar temaram kamar Luhan bahkan dengan tega menjadikan mereka ladang luka yang entah sejak kapan sudah disirami air garam.

Dengan hati-hati Luhan kembali bertanya, "Lalu kenapa _gege_ meninggalkannya?"

Sekali lagi Yifan tersenyum penuh luka. Menurutnya, mengenang hal pahit selama bertahun-tahun bukanlah hal yang bisa dia sepelekan. Mereka butuh dilampiaskan meski takdir tidak mengizinkan. "Karena aku pun sama tidak bahagianya."

Luhan terhenyuh. Sekali lagi ia memandangi wajah kakaknya yang penuh rindu itu.

"Di dunia ini ada beberapa hal yang ditakdirkan untuk tidak menjadi milikmu. Cinta juga begitu," sambungnya sepi. "Sesuatu yang kau paksakan pun tentu tidak akan pernah menjadi baik."

"Tapi _gege_ mencintainya─"

"Mencintai tidak pernah diukur dari seberapa bahagia kau bersamanya. Bahkan saat kau merasa tersiksa sekalipun, itu juga bentuk dari cinta." Yifan kemudian meraih jemarinya lembut. Berusaha meyakinkannya, perihal ia yang mungkin sudah benar dalam membuat sebuah keputusan. Meski ia sendiri tidak yakin, sesuatu seperti pilihannya akan semua orang jalani dengan baik. "Cinta itu tidak hanya soal bahagia. Kita juga perlu menempatkannya dengan benar. Dan membuatnya bahagia di tempat yang berbeda denganmu juga termasuk sesuatu yang benar. Maka itu adalah caramu mencintainya."

"Seorang pria hanya akan ditakdirkan dengan pemilik rusuk cantiknya. Dan merusak takdir mereka adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku pun belajar, sebagaimana aku pernah memilih sesuatu yang salah sepertimu."

Luhan tidak bisa menahan sesak di dadanya. Menyadari bahwa kakaknya sendiripun tidak pernah bisa lari dari takdirnya, semakin membuatnya kehilangan harapan. Lantas bagaimana dengannya? Bagaimana jika ia ingin berlari saja untuk yang kedua kalinya? Salahkan jika ia memohon ingin mati lagi pada Tuhan?

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Mendengarnya kian terisak, kakaknya pun segera meraihnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Menyembunyikannya dari banyak tangisan yang mungkin saja akan terdengar oleh ibunya. "Jika kau ragu, kau masih punya waktu untuk meyakinkan diri. Kau bisa memberinya salam perpisahan yang manis."

e)(o

Sinar kemerahan menyusup lewat celah-celah aula dimana para kumpulan mahasiswa duduk sejajar di depan arena pertandingan. Masing-masing dari mereka memakai baju putih dengan sabuk kebanggaan di pinggang. Sementara seorang pelatih tengah sibuk memanggil nama anggotanya secara acak. Salah satunya adalah Sehun yang masih saja belum berpijak dengan pikirannya perihal kemarin.

Sehun mungkin sudah 22 tahun, begitu mandiri dan tidak pernah mengeluh ketika ayahnya lebih sibuk bolak-balik ke luar negeri demi urusan bisnis. Melupakannya tentang ia yang mungkin sudah makan, kehabisan kebutuhan hidup, atau yang lebih penting apakah ia mendapatkan nilai bagus dalam mata kuliahnya. Tapi ia tidak sedih ketika ayahnya tidak banyak bicara padanya. Ia bahkan nyaris tidak menangis ketika ia kehilangan ibunya.

Setelah bertemu Luhan, hidup Sehun mendadak berubah 360 derajat. Sosok itulah yang telah mengisi hidupnya menjadi berbagai cerita. Menemaninya mengarungi kesendirian, dan pula mengajarinya arti dari sebuah definisi membutuhkan.

Baginya Luhan adalah seseorang yang lebih berarti dibandingkan dengan apapun di dunia─setelah ia kehilangan ibunya.

Lalu tiba pada ia yang kini berhadapan dengan rekannya di lantai arena, bersiap dengan aba-aba, dan Sehun harus memasang strategi di dalam otaknya. Tapi sekali lagi, bayangan Luhan hari itu membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Terlebih ketika ia mengetahui selingkar cincin yang tersemat di jemari sosok itu. Membuatnya lebih memikirkan konyolnya arti sebuah cincin ketimbang merencanakan sesuatu yang bagus untuk latihan terakhirnya─sebelum ia dimasukkan ke dalam daftar peserta olimpiade.

Sebuah pukulan mengenai wajahnya ketika ia terlalu sibuk berpikir. Membuatnya tesungkur ke lantai yang dingin dengan memar di pipi. Bunyi peluit menggema ke seluruh aula. Tapi entah mengapa kepalanya terasa begitu pening untuk sekedar bangkit. Ia pun lebih memilih berbaring disana sampai lawan mainnya memapahnya ke dalam sekertariat dengan berjuta permohonan maaf.

Sehun tidak ambil pusing ketika ia kalah telak. Lagipula dalam sebuah pertandingan memang akan punya pemenang dan pecundang saat final. Jadi ia mengusir temannya itu pergi lalu bergegas untuk berbenah. Tidak punya waktu lain sampai ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen Luhan dengan banyak bom pertanyaan. Termasuk pertanyaan soal ia yang ditolak hari itu karena alasan ia hanyalah seorang bocah yang dianggap tidak paham masalah perasaan.

Berlari memasuki pintu, ia hanya mendapati kekosongan ruangan serba putih. Di luar malam mulai menyapa, tapi Luhan belum juga kembali sejak hari itu. Ia pun hanya bisa menyesali dirinya yang berlaku kekanakan hingga melukai Luhan kemarin.

Sehun kemudian meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa. Memeriksa ruangan sekali lagi, termasuk berharap Luhan akan tertidur di kamarnya. Namun setelah ia memasuki semua ruang dalam apartemen itu, ia kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk memegangi pipinya yang semakin berdenyut.

Luhan tidak ada dimana pun, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

Dan tidak sampai setengah jam menunggu, ia kemudian mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Mendapati Luhan datang dengan kantung mata membuatnya dirundung khawatir. Ia dengan segera menghampiri, lalu bertanya mengapa pemuda itu baru pulang dengan kondisi mengenaskan pula. Tapi nyatanya Luhan tetap bersih keras tersenyum padanya. Menyembunyikan sekali lagi rahasia yang selalu Sehun pertanyakan.

"Mau minum denganku?" tawar Luhan ketika Sehun mulai membuka kulkas. Tangan kecilnya menari-nari di rak. Berusaha menemukan botol _soju_ yang tersisa di dalam sana. "Kau sudah dewasa kan?"

Sehun hanya menatap sosok itu menjauhinya. Menyaksikannya menarik kursi kayu untuk ia duduki, lalu membuka tutup botol _soju_ yang ia temukan di kulkas. Walaupun terlihat penuh senyum manis begitu, entah mengapa Sehun hanya merasa kalau Luhan selalu menyedihkan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun masih mematung di depan kulkas. Belum bergerak sedikitpun meski kakinya pegal dan tenggorokannya semakin kering.

Luhan meliriknya sekilas. Menyodorkannya segelas _soju_ di meja tanpa perduli apakah Sehun akan menolak meminumnya atau tidak. "Aku ditolak bekerja."

Salah satu alis Sehun naik. Walaupun Luhan ditolak bekerja seperti kemarin, setahunya pemuda itu tidak pernah merasa sehancur ini. "Berapa lamaran yang kau masukkan dalam sehari?"

"Mungkin tiga," kekehnya menikmati minumnya. Dan tiba pada ia yang menemukan sesuatu yang aneh seperti, "Apa itu di pipimu? Kau kena pukul?"

Sehun terdiam. Masih menatap Luhan dengan penuh pertanyaan─meski pemuda itu bergerak semakin mendekat padanya. "Ini pertama kalinya kau pulang dengan─"

"Menurutmu aku ini apa?" potong Sehun menyingkirkan jemari Luhan yang mendekati wajahnya.

Yang mendengarnya kemudian menjauh dari hadapannya. Mengambil semangkuk potongan es yang terbenam dalam kulkas untuk ia masukkan ke dalam kompres es. "Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku."

"Lalu apa yang ada di jarimu?" Sehun kembali memborbardirnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Tidak perduli pada Luhan yang semakin pedih menahan luka di hatinya. "Kau anggap aku adikmu tapi kau masih tidak mau bicara persoalanmu?"

"Persoalanku tidak akan penting bagimu," balas Luhan masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan tidak pentingnya. Masih betah memunggungi Sehun yang seakan ingin membolongi punggungnya dengan tatapan iritasi.

"Tapi kau penting bagiku," Sehun menukas. Begitu tinggi emosinya memuncak. "Aku selalu mementingkan dirimu sejak saat itu."

Namun Luhan hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Pemuda itu tahu-tahu sudah melepas pekerjaannya. Mencari pegangan di muka meja untuk dadanya yang selalu terasa sesak.

"Aku harus menikahinya," akunya memberanikan diri.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau katakan ini?" Sehun kembali meninggikan kalimatnya, sedangkan Luhan masih betah mendengarnya mengatakan apapun.

"Kau bisa datang jika kau mau─"

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?!"

Tiba pada Luhan yang membuang mangkuk esnya dengan kasar. Membuat sebuah kejutan dengan getaran di tangannya sampai Sehun bergeming menatap. Mereka pun akhirnya bisa melihat potongan es-es itu berceceran di lantai. "Jangan berbicara tidak sopan padaku."

"Katakan padaku kalau ini hanyalah lelucon." Sehun berjalan ke arahnya. Membalik tubuhnya yang dipenuhi pucat hingga menguncinya di depan _counter_. "Kalau kau masih menganggapku bocah ingusan, maka hentikan. Aku tidak akan bercanda saat ini."

"Menyinkir dariku," perintah Luhan mendorongnya pergi. Tapi Sehun terlalu kepala batu untuk mendengarkannya bicara. "Sehun!"

"Kenapa kau harus selalu mendengarkan ibumu?"

Sontak Luhan menatap kepingan hazel yang memenjarakannya itu. Menangkap tiap kilatannya dalam sebuah getaran yang selalu sama. Luhan pun tidak bohong, jika ia selalu memuja bagaimana tatapan itu begitu indah baginya. "Sama denganmu. Apa pernah kau berpikir untuk membantah ibumu?"

Sehun berkelit. Sorotnya mendadak kosong ketika Luhan berhasil membawa bayangan ibunya. Memberinya sebuah kemanguan yang belum pernah berhasil ia tangani meski sudah lama berlalu. "Apa aku tidak penting bagimu?"

"Kau penting," jawab Luhan meyakinkannya.

Tapi Sehun semakin kehilangan kepercayaan. "Kau bohong!"

"Kau selalu penting bagiku," sambung Luhan nanar. Matanya kemudian dihiasi linangan ketika Sehun meneliknya semakin dalam.

"tapi aku tidak bisa menyukaimu."

Sehun kemudian merasakan lemas pada seluruh bagian inderanya. Terserang gontai hingga kepalanya mendadak pening walau sekedar untuk berpikir. "Lalu kenapa kau membuatku menyukaimu? Kenapa kau ajari aku untuk mencintai orang lain selain ibuku?!"

Luhan tergugu. Ingin rasanya ia belah dunia ini untuk menjadi tempatnya sendiri. Tidak ditemukan, lalu hilang begitu saja. Benar perihal perasaannya, seharusnya saat itu ia pergi saja mengabaikan pertemuannya dengan Sehun. Tidak membiarkan pemuda itu memasuki hidupnya, karena ia sendiri berubah egois ingin memilikinya.

Tanpa berpikir, Luhan meraih tubuh Sehun yang membeku. Mendekapnya dalam isakan, ketika air matanya berhasil tumpah begitu deras. Betapa ia mati ingin mengatakan jika ia takut kehilangan semua hal yang sudah dilaluinya.

"Tolong─jangan menyukaiku," mohonnya kemudian.

Sehun masih bergeming ketika Luhan perlahan pergi dari sisinya. Menyisakannya yang tenggelam sendiri dalam mencari arti yang buram. Tidak bisa dijelaskan, sampai ia menggenggam erat hatinya. Ia pun menjadi tidak ingin menerima dengan benar jika takdir telah jahat padanya.

Sehun mungkin akan mencabut kata-kata Luhan perihal 'Tuhan yang adil'. Perihal ia yang harus 'menelik sesuatu dengan benar'. Lantas manusia mana yang tidak egois? Bahkan ketika ia hanya hidup satu kali di dunia ini, mengapa ia harus menerima hal yang tidak ia sukai? Ia hanya akan mati lalu pergi ke dunia lain. Bukankah sudah seharusnya hidup ini tidak boleh menyedihkan?

Belum Luhan menarik ganggang pintunya, ia dikejutkan dengan Sehun yang menariknya merapat pada sudut dinding. Pemuda itu terkeget-kaget ketika Sehun mendorongnya kasar hingga kepalanya terantuk sesuatu yang keras. Lalu tidak perduli bagaimana sebuah vas terguling di sisi nakas, Sehun menciumnya dengan sisi lain yang ada di dalam dirinya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak sadar jika ia tengah menjatuhkan Luhan ke dalam jurang penuh kesalahan dan juga pedih hatinya yang koyak.

Vas itu kemudian tergeletak pecah di lantai. Menyisakan Luhan yang bergerak panik untuk menghentikan Sehun yang mengamuk padanya. Air matanya kembali menganak sungai. Sesak ia menahan dadanya yang tidak berhenti menganga.

"Sehun─" coba Luhan menyingkir dengan nafas hampir terputus. Berharap Sehun mau mendengarnya dengan baik, tapi Sehun malah semakin menekannya. Ia lalu ditarik ke sofa, menemukan kilatan manik Sehun─sekali lagi─dalam ketidak warasan yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

Luhan pun tidak bicara ketika Sehun kembali mendekapnya. Menjelajahi tiap jengkal dirinya dalam keheningan, tanpa mengizinkannya berbicara. Dan malam itu, Sehun benar-benar berhasil merubahnya menjadi seseorang yang paling berdosa dalam hidupnya sendiri.

e)(o

Luhan tidak bisa menutup kelopak matanya yang bengkak. Pelukan Sehun yang masih erat di pundaknya pun terasa begitu dingin menusuk. Ia dan sosok itu hanya terbaring dalam hangatnya potongan sofa yang begitu hitam. Kilauan mata Sehun bahkan masih menatapnya dalam kekosongan. Mencari isi pikirannya yang sudah lebih dahulu terbang dihantam angkasa.

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang akan mereka lantunkan. Hanya ada wajah berantakan ketika mereka saling menyelami. Berpikir tidak ada yang berbeda dari dirinya dan Sehun, Luhan kemudian hanya bisa menggenggam jemarinya sendiri. Mencoba melupakan banyak hal yang dilaluinya sejam yang lalu. Dimana ia ingin merubah pikiran dan membawa pemuda yang memeluknya itu pergi saja selamanya. Hanya berdua, tidak ada yang mengutuk.

Tapi Luhan tahu benar bahwa tidak ada tempat yang menerima mereka di bawah naungan langit yang gelap.

Sehun bergerak merapikan helaian rambut Luhan yang menghalanginya memuja wajah cantik itu. Ia punya banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya. Pun ia punya sejuta penawaran untuk Luhan. Tapi entah, tiada yang bisa ia keluarkan malam ini selain menatap bayang Luhan yang semakin menghilang. Hingga mencoba memeluknya lagi, walaupun tahu matahari benar-benar akan muncul merebut Luhan darinya.

"Maaf," mohon Luhan kemudian. Maniknya yang suram kembali berderai air mata. Dan Sehun tidak bisa berbohong jika hatinya begitu sakit melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Sehun kembali meraihnya. Mencium puncak kepalanya dalam segala kekalutan yang mengusik jiwa tenangnya. Luhan pun bergerak memeluk pinggang polosnya. Mencari sisa kehangatan yang diam-diam pergi dari bahunya.

"Perlu kau tahu bahwa aku sangat memahami perasaanku. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang tidak bisa membedakan banyak perasaan. Aku bersungguh-sungguh ketika aku bilang aku menyukaimu," tuturnya halus menjemput tiap kantuk yang mendera. Dan keduanya semakin berat memaksakan pelupuk untuk terus terbuka. "Kau adalah alasan mengapa aku hidup. Kau selalu menjadi alasan mengapa aku disini."

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya. Menimang sakit yang terus saja ditempa dalam hatinya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika semua yang ia lakukan bisa berubah menjadi sesakit ini.

"Aku tidak ingin hidup tanpamu," gumam Sehun yang tenggelam dalam kantuk. Kelopaknya tertutup dengan sisa air mata yang menggantung. Begitu polos wajahnya tenggelam dalam gelap. Ia sejatinya tengah memohon, tapi sayangnya ia tetap tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

Namun Luhan hanyalah Luhan. Manusia munafik yang tidak pernah bisa bertanggung jawab atas semua yang ia lakukan, pula tidak bisa ia kembalikan waktu yang sudah ia curi.

Denting waktu kemudian membawanya tenggelam dalam arus. Membuatnya harus melepas semua ego di kepalanya, sambil belajar sesuatu jika Tuhan menginginkan ini. Karena kalaupun sesuatu memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi miliknya, mereka tentu akan selalu kembali. Tidak pernah tertukar sesuatu yang akan menjadi miliknya. Luhan percaya itu.

Maka biarkan waktu yang menjawab, apakah sesuatu yang Luhan inginkan benar-benar akan menjadi miliknya.

Mungkin sebuah cerita selalu mengisahkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita miliki. Bahkan cinta pertama pun dikisahkan untuk selalu tidak berhasil. Luhan yang lancang telah menyeberangi jalan yang tersesat, akhirnya memahami bagaimana seharusnya ia berjalan.

Seharusnya Luhan tahu jika ia salah, lalu segera menghentikannya. Sehun terlalu berharga untuk ia rusak. Terlalu indah untuk ia miliki. Terlalu penting pula untuk ia lupakan. Haruskah Sehun tahu kalau ia juga tak kalah mencintainya?

Secarik kertas ia letakkan di meja. Sebuah kotak hadiah pun ia siapkan di sampingnya. Sebuah kecupan terakhir Luhan hadiahkan, sebelum ia berbisik,

"Selamat ulang tahun─"

.

Ia pun akhirnya pergi meminta waktu untuk menjawab.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana lagi dingin-dinginnya. Menyebabkan gejolak ingin memisahkan mereka..

Mianhe,

Sebenarnya, ini adalah _side story_ HunHan di ff **80 Millionen**. Aku terpaksa memisahkan mereka agar ff tersebut lebih fokus ;')

Kalau kalian menemukan ff ini lalu menyempatkan membacanya, **terima kasih**. Mohon untuk tetap memberikan jejak (review & favorite) walaupun ini _oneshoot_.


End file.
